Reiko (Earth-616)
, ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Assassin | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Larry Hama; Marc Silvestri | First = Wolverine Vol 2 31 | Death = X-Men Vol 4 12 | HistoryText = Reiko became indebted to the Yakuza assassin Goro and his boss, Dai Kumo, to cover the losses of her father's gambling debts. Reiko hated them both, but was bound to serve them out of honor and obligation. Reiko accompanied Goro to Madripoor to supervise the murder of a local named "Patch", alias Logan or Wolverine. Dai Kumo had business with Prince Baran and the local crime bosses, and Patch's reputation marked him as a likely troublemaker. After the skirmish began at the Princess Bar, Goro told Reiko they could leave, satisfied that twenty Yakuza would be enough for one man. Instead, Patch survived the fight after killing all the Yakuza. Afraid to lose further face before Dai Kumo, Goro took Reiko to kill Logan himself. He stabbed him several times and left a sword embedded in Logan's chest, then took a polaroid to prove the kill to Dai Kumo. When Logan's friends transported his body to Japan for burial, Dai Kumo intercepted the casket and ordered Goro to bury the valiant opponent in his personal graveyard as a sign of respect. Reiko regretted that Logan failed to kill Goro and free her from her obligation. She left a flower in his casket as he was buried in the ground. Logan was not dead, however, and had only been in a drugged sleep while his friends sneaked him into the country. They never intended to actually bury him. When he awoke, Logan clawed his way out of the ground and found Reiko mourning over the grave. He recognized her scent on the flower and decided to let her live. Reiko directed him to the factory where Dai Kumo could be found. While Logan and Goro fought to the death, Reiko killed Dai Kumo herself and left, believing herself to be free of her obligations. Reiko didn't realize Dai Kumo was indebted to the Hand, and her act brought her to their attention. Reiko's corneas were removed by the Hand, leaving her blind, as they assumed control of her debt. Reiko was placed in a police van to murder Wolverine's sidekick, Jubilee, who had caused them trouble in the past. Reiko planned to use a hidden blade dipped in blowfish toxin -- one cut would be the end of Jubilation. Once Jubilee mentioned her friend with the claws, however, Reiko made the connection and stopped her attack. She spared Jubilee's life in compensation for Logan sparing her life at the grave site. Reiko attempted to buy her passage out of Japan, but a freelancer named Kojiro still betrayed her to the forces of Hydra. Silver Fox wanted Reiko to use her skills as a poisoner for Hydra. Trapped again, Reiko was offered the opportunity to clear her debts to the Hand and to Hydra. Reiko was used as a go-between for the feud Hand jonin Matsuo Tsurayaba had with Mariko Yashida of the Clan Yashida. Reiko entered the Yashida homestead and offered Matsuo's terms: the Hand would buy out Clan Yashida's criminal holdings at fair market value and dissolve them, so that Mariko would honor her personal vow not to profit from criminal enterprises. In exchange, Mariko would offer compensation in the manner of the Yakuza...one of her fingers. Reiko offered her blade, a Muramaso tanto, for the ritual. Mariko's half-brother the Silver Samurai objected, warning the blade might be poisoned. Reiko stabbed her blade into her own hand as proof, for those present were unaware that Reiko had slowly built up an immunity to blowfish toxin over the years. Mariko accepted the offer and began the ritual, only to cry out in pain as the lethal toxin entered her bloodstream with the first cut. The Hand and Hydra had arranged for Wolverine to be distracted with a fight during the meeting, but he returned immediately after hearing Mariko's scream. Upon hearing Logan's voice, blind Reiko realized she had been manipulated into killing the true love of the man she was obligated to. Feeling the loss of honor was unforgivable, Reiko grabbed a blade and plunged it into her own heart. | Powers = | Abilities = Skilled poisoner, knife-handler, assassin | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}